orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Ching Chong Chang
"Ching Chong Chang" is the sixth episode of the third season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Sara Hess and directed by Anthony Hemingway. Synopsis Regime change isn't going over well the staff, but Red makes it work for her. Lorna finds a new way to meet men. Chang shows her private side. Plot Present COs Bell and O'Neill are at a doughnut shop. The server is Coates, who is later hired as a new guard. O'Neill becomes very upset when Coates tries to sell him a red velvet doughnut, as he claims it's a bullshit flavor, and has an irrational hatred of Coates from then on. Whilst there, O'Neill and Bell find out through a newspaper that Litchfield Penitentiary is hiring new COs. − Pennsatucky introduces the new inmates to Litchfield and takes them on a tour. − − In the TV room, the trial surrounding Judy King is on TV. Red expresses her dislike for her cooking style. Gloria comes in asking Red whether her son Benito can get a ride with Red's husband when he comes for visitation, as Red's family lives in Queens. Red states that Dmitri won't be visiting anymore, revealing that Red decided to proceed with the divorce. − − Suzanne arrives at the dorms to share the news that Judy King is going to prison with Taystee and Poussey. When Poussey's coat starts to move, she tells them that she caught the 'squirrel-raccoon' which had been stealing her hooch. Taystee sits down with Poussey, about to confess that it was her. − − At Whispers, Piper and Flaca make fun of the model's lives inside the Whispers' Magazine, while also agreeing they would quickly trade lives with them. Piper notices another inmate, whom she hasn't seen before, smiling at her. − − Morello, who has been juggling many pen pals, is meeting a guy in the visitation room for the first time, creating a story about about her offence as a bank robber to get his attention. The guy reveals with his remark that he didn't imagine Morello when writing to someone in prison. − − Caputo holds a meeting with his staff, who are protesting that their hours have been cut whilst MCC is hiring new guards. They accuse Caputo of only saving his own job and coerce Caputo into saying that he loves them and will change things. − − New inmate Lolly orders a kosher meal which causes Red, whom is in line next to Lolly, to comment that no-one asked for Kosher when she was cooking. Chang selects only milk and peas and in her bunk prepares her own lunch, making burgers from the peas, crunched up tortilla chips and hot water. − − Flaca discusses with Black Cindy and Janae the different standards of beauty for women of different races. Black Cindy comments that white women have to be skinny whilst looking at Piper. Piper also shares with Frieda her opinion of how women should feel beautiful and powerful. The new inmate, Stella Carlin, is sarcastic towards Piper's complaining of herself, telling Piper she is blessed with good genetics. Stella scoffs "women" and when Piper asks if Stella considers herself a part of that category, Stella agrees she does, but only because her options are limited. − − Morello meets another man at the visitation office, this time telling a different offence story. She attempts to connect to him by pretending to share his love of anime, telling him her favorite anime is very obscure and by someone named Dayanara Diaz. − − Red sees Healy and asks that he gives her the rights to cook in the kitchen. Healy comments that Red should have just asked, as they are both just "people". This causes Red to point out that their relationship isn't "just people" and when Healy leaves, he is leaving her locked behind bars. She compares her 'power' that has been taken away to Healy's wife Katya's, before telling Healy that his feelings matter too. − − Caputo meets with Danny to discuss the employees' cut hours. Danny tries to defend the idea, but Caputo states that now his staff have a lack of motivation. Danny agrees that Captuo should be hiring as he knows Litchfield better than anyone and offers Caputo the job of selecting the applications of the potential guards. − − In the cafeteria, Black Cindy and Watson notice that Lolly's meal looks different before finding out it is Kosher. Piper comments to Alex that work at Whispers is basically slave labor due to the amount they are earning compared to the amount Whispers is selling the products for. Janae and Black Cindy tell Piper only they can claim what slave labor is and not Piper, based on the fact that Piper is white. Chang goes to a shed where she reveals a hidden cellphone and watches a Chinese sitcom. − − Healy finds Caputo, asking him to sign paperwork that will allow Red back in the kitchen. Caputo reluctantly agrees. − − Gloria finds Sophia in the salon and notes Sophia's well up keep even though she is in prison. Sophia beings to tell a story to Gloria and reveals that the two families live near each other. Gloria asks Sophia if Benito could come up with Sophia's wife Crystal for visitation and Sophia agrees to ask Crystal. − − Morello meets a third man, Vince Muccio, whom is notably more quiet and less interactive with Morello than the other men Morello has met. He is perplexed when he finds out Morello has written herself as a completely different person to whom she actually is. He asks Morello if this exchange is about money and Morello confesses that her only friend has been taken away to Max and she hopes to find someone as not to be so lonely. Vince says that he is glad Morello wrote to him and that he got to meet her. − − In Rogers' drama class members are reenacting stories which represent stories of inmates lives. When Chang's story is acted out, Rogers tells her that she may have taken it too far. Chang sees that no-one else (except Suzanne) likes the skit and comments on "All fake. Show biz". − − At the cafeteria, Maria is still offended that Flaca left the kitchen to work at Whispers. Black Cindy asks for a kosher meal. Taystee sees that Poussey is going through a difficult time and offers Poussey the opportunity to come with her to AA. Poussey states that prison is beating her down and she doesn't need an audience but a partner, a girlfriend. − − O'Neill sees Coates, the same man serving him and Bell doughnuts earlier. He marches into Caputo's office, realizing that new guards have been hired. − − Red walks back into the kitchen and nods at Norma whom throws Red her apron. Red announces that "(she's) back". Flashbacks Mei Chang Chang was brought from China by her brother, Lin Chang then he tried to sell her as a wife to a rich man through the help of a matchmaker. When the man, Sun Zhang, rejected her because of her appearance she offered to work in the family shop with her brother selling traditional Chinese medicine, that dealt illegal animal parts on the side. Delivery men, Deng Shi and Ling Fu, came in were waiting for a way to smuggle through bear bile, but it would take a few months as the whole illegal trade was under scrutiny. Lin suggested they use Mei Chang to recover the shipment, as, as a woman and an unattractive woman at that, she would be invisible. On one delivery occasion, she noticed that the dealer was trying to rip them off by giving them ping pong balls instead of eggs, thus starting a fight between the dealer. She knocks the dealer unconscious just as he is about to shoot Fu and Fu declares that he owes her. Mei Chang later exacts revenge on Mr. Sun, who rejected her for marriage by telling Fu and his men to cut out his gallbladder Galleries Present 03x06, Chang.jpg 03x06, Lolly, Pennsatucky, Chang.jpg Flashbacks Deng.png Lin-Chang.png 03x06, Chang Flashback 2.jpg 03x06, Chang Flashback.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Berdie Rogers *Blair Brown as Judy King *Lori Tan Chinn as Chang *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *John Magaro as Vince Muccio *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-stars *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as CO Kowalski *Germar Terrell Gardner as CO Ford *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Simone Boyce as Reporter *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Wayne Chang as Sun Zhang *Clem Cheung as Deng Shi *Wai Ching Ho as Mrs. Hu *Andrew Hsu as Lin Chang *Joe Forbrich as Jim "Danger" Brand *Mike Iveson as Ralph Boyd *Brian Silliman as Ron Rivers *Teresa Ting as Young Chang *Kenny Wong as Joon Park *Xingkai Wu as Ling Fu Uncredited ... Trivia * First appearance of Charlie Coates * First appearance of Stella Carlin * First appearance of Vince Muccio Music *White Heat - Cross Country Feelin *Bikini Kill - Rebel Girl (credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Chang's Flashback Category:Under Construction Category:Articles needing cast list